Dark Secrets and a Boy to Hide Them
by Mixceny
Summary: Ciel was forced to be known as a girl at birth because of his family, and at the age of sixteen, he's made it through school and gotten away with being a girl. It's not very hard to when you avoid everyone, and everyone avoids you. Well, all but one person... Unfinished and Discontinued, may have small updates in the future.
1. Story Preview

Ciel smiled to himself as he walked to the mirror, glancing in the large full-body reflection of himself. He was wearing a black and red plaid miniskirt, a small black tank top that had the OM&amp;M logo in glitter, and simple black vans paired with silver leg warmers. His appearance is that of a girl, well, practically. He believed it at least. His thin, pale complexion and frail, feminine body made people think twice to see him as a cross dresser. But none the less, he was anything but a woman.

He was rich, him family well-known. They needed a female in the family, since the male in the family was clearly Ciel's older brother Alois. He was tall, broad, and ready to work. He dressed preppy and had a cheerleader for a girlfriend. The blonde was also on the football team, despite the fact that he actually hated sports.

Ciel was forced to be known as a girl at birth because of this, and now at the age of sixteen, he's made it through school and gotten away with being a girl. It's not very hard to when you avoid everyone, and everyone avoids you. Well, all but one person...

"Ciel~! You ready? Don't want to keep Sebastian waiting!" His brother shouted from the kitchen.

Ciel rolled his eyes, walking out of the comfort of his black room into the light of the house. The walls throughout the home were a sky blue; the floors were a light wood. In the hall he stepped into, there were various family portraits. They mostly showed his brother, but a few of them showed the other family members. All except little Ciel, at least.

He walked through the hall and down the marble staircase at the end, grabbing his bag and leaving without a word to anyone. It was late at night, so the darkness casted a faint glow around the young teen. He walked off the large patio and down the small alleyway that protected their home from everyone else's. They were the only ones in an abandoned housing complex, which was thankfully close to the city.

Cars flew past him at alarmingly fast speeds as he made his way down the busy sidewalk. He was following the crowd to the nearby concert venue, where his best friend was most likely waiting. He was a senior at the high school they went to, and his name was Sebastian Michaelis. He was from a poorer family, tending to dress in his father's old clothes. Not even he knew Ciel's secret.

"Hey," The tall, dark haired male walked up, "You ready for the big concert?" He looked excited, red eyes glimmering in the street lights. He had on a black leather jacket, plain black tee shirt and skinny jeans and combat boots with the vans logo, "I heard that Ronnie's secretly here, even though the band isn't officially on the tour with them."

The boy smiled, "Really? This'll be one hell of a performance then!"

"So fancy..." Sebastian shook his head chuckling, walking inside the venue with Ciel at his side. Tonight seemed like it would be perfect; His best friend watching his favorite band with him. Backstage passes to meet them, and nothing could go possibly wrong. Right?

**I'm not sure, should I do anything with this? This is more of a preview than anything else to even see if there would be readers. Review and tell me what you think!**

_**~TaitoPhantomhive**_


	2. Concert Butterflies

As they walked into the large venue of crowded people minutes later, they found a decent spot close to the stage; against the wall, out of the mosh pit, and with a great view of everything. The dimmed lights occasionally flashed different colours and the stage crew was currently setting everything up. The whole area buzzed with the chatter of excited fans, and since there was a bar in the back of the venue, there were the annoying drunken shouts that stuck out of the crowd.

"Hello London!" The all too familiar voice of the two's favorite singer shouted as he ran onto the stage, "You all ready to rock?!"

They shouted along with the rest of the crowd, getting big grins on their faces. They sang along with the first few songs, watching the singers and moshers do their things. Eventually, the crowd started to get rough though, a little too rough for Ciel's liking...

Ciel separated from the taller male at some point, and was left alone in the middle of the crowd. There were so many people, but he felt alone and afraid. He began to make his way towards the door, but he was stopped by a rather tall man with long, red hair, "Hey kid." He smirked, looking down at him with blue eyes, "You seem lost."

He nodded a little in response, looking around for an escape route out of this conversation. It never appeared though, "What do you need help with?" He felt a hand run up his thigh, making him take a step forward and accidentally run into the redhead.

"S-somethings touching m-me..." He mumbled nervously to nobody in particular as the hand quickly returned, groping him and rubbing his crotch under his skirt. He trembled as it went in his underwear and stroked him, and he sacredly looked for somewhere to rub, but every place he looked there were so many people it'd take too much time.

The taller male grinned and held the boy by the arm, his free hand running up his shirt, "Yeah, so? You're a cute girl, you know..." The sensation made the teen gasp as he felt gloved hands play with his nipple.

Ciel whimpered weakly, seeing Sebastian behind the redhead from a distance. He was too far for him to yell and hear, but close enough o be visible if he'd just look over...

Luckily, the older male did indeed look straight at him. Sebastian walked over as quickly as he could, and snatched the young boy away from the two mysterious pedophiles, "Don't you dare touch her again!" He held the young cross dresser close to him, making Ciel's face light up pink.

"Hmph," The male pouted, nodding to the now visible silver haired man that was touching him from behind, "Let's go find someone else to play with then, Undie." They strode off with irritated faces, glancing back and grinning at each other. It made them both slightly weak to the knees as they remembered them as teachers from school.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said with a weak voice, "L-let's go home...Or at least out o-of here..." Sebastian walked out without a single word, carrying the boy out of the door and avoiding other possible molesters. He sat the younger teen down once they were outside, and they made their way down the now empty city streets. Minus a few cars, lit up street lamps, and a few building windows, the walk was dark and chilly. There was a light sprinkle of rain, giving the air a musty scent.

"Sebastian..." The boy spoke in a soft tone, "Thanks for helping me back there." He whispered to himself the next words, "I hope they don't expose my secret..."

Unfortunately, the older teen heard him, "What secret?" He looked at Ciel curiously hand put his hand on the bluenette's, lacing their fingers together. Ciel blushed, looking down at his feet as they walked and going silent. After a moment, he lifted the boy's chin with his free hand so they met eyes and stopped moving, "Please tell me. You know you can trust me with anything."

"I can't." He whispered, eyes tearing up a little, "I just can't...I'm not ready to tell you." With those words said, the senior sighed and let go of the boy. They walked the rest of the way to a nearby park in silence.

The area was eerie. The two swings attached to the rusting red metal bars were slowly swaying with the breeze, and the slide made noises as the soft raindrops bounced off the old metallic seat. Trash littered the ground, as did a few old dolls and jewelry that people had lost many years ago.

Ciel took a seat on a swing, Sebastian on the other. The black-haired male kept staring at the other, who was looking at the ground nervously, "Ciel, look at me." His voice quivered, "I feel like I've done something wrong..."

"You left me alone to be molested!" He shouted, looking at the senior with tears streaming down his cheeks, "Who knows what they could do to me, they're both my teachers. They know things..." He looked back down at the ground and shook his head once, "They could blackmail me into sex, hell if they decide to use this against me, they'll have their own personal slave."

He shook his head and stood, pulling him off the swing and making them meet eyes once again, "That will not happen. I won't let it." He took a few steps closer until they were, again, only centimeters apart. He whispered softly, "I care about you too much to let them hurt you again..."

The rain began to pour down a bit more, hiding the boy's tears and quickly soaking them to the bone. They stared at each other for what felt like ages, and then awkwardly split apart, "Well...That was awkward..." Ciel mumbled, causing them both to laugh a little. There's no way he could like Sebastian! They're both men, after all. Even if the other thought he was a girl, he couldn't risk their friendship.

"We should be getting home, yes?" He looked at the older male, who nodded and they began walking in the direction to Sebastian's house. It was a rather quiet walk as they strode side by side, hand in hand. The rain seemed to quickly lighten up; then again, they did live in one of those bipolar weather places.

As they walked up to the large apartment building Sebastian lived in, they turned to face each other to say their goodbyes. It was different though; a bit more awkward then it usually was for them. It felt as if there was some sort of magnet pulling them to stall time to be together.

"Well, I guess I'll be going..." The male mumbled, looking at the bluenette. It seemed as if he was missing something, he should do something but he wasn't sure what yet.

Ciel nodded, clearly having the same feeling, "I'll see you tomorrow then..." He slowly walked away, leaving Sebastian to his own thoughts.

* * *

Well, I'm back! What did you guys think? I haven't wrote to much in a while, so please do review on what you thought.

**CielxxRalts**


	3. School Life

"Ciel, you're gonna be late!"

Ciel sighed as he crawled out of bed, looking at the clock. 6:30AM, a half an hour before school started. He went to his closet and looked at the shirts, pulling out a blue and grey striped shirt and a simple blue miniskirt, sliding into them with ease. He walked to the mirror and flipped on his straight iron to use before he walked out. The blue hairbrush was next to his alarm clocked, so he grabbed it up and brushed it through his hair with ease.

The boy's mind began to wonder boredly as he waited for the iron to heat up enough to straighten his bangs in place, which were out of his face. _"What's Sebastian's routine like? Does he even have one, or does he get up looking gorgeous? Wait, bad Ciel! He's a man, he can't be gorgeous! You do not like him like that! Well...Like what?"_

He picked up the straightening iron and began to put his bangs into their proper place over his eye, still in an absent-minded thought. _"Does he shower in the morning or in the evenings? He always smells nice so he has to at some point. I wonder how he looks naked..."_

Suddenly, a sharp burning sensation came to his head, causing him to yelp and drop the hot iron. After a moment, he realized he'd burnt himself with it and rolled his eyes at himself. He flipped the no longer needed electronic off and sat on his bed, denying his crush on the senior to himself. Since when did he turn gay, anyways? Him, the shy, avoided little Ciel? There's no way! Even if he was...There's no was Sebastian would be to.

The teen stood and grabbed his bag, walking out of the house and avoiding the rest of his family. He didn't exactly like them...So he avoided them at all costs. Alois followed him out after a moment, catching up to the bluenette. He had on a blue tank top and jeans, complete with Nike shoes, "Hey Cici!"

"I asked you not to call me that Alois..." The cross dresser frowned, avoiding the older teen's gaze and staring at the ground, "It makes us sound like we're incestful or something."

The blonde laughed, "Me? And you? Please." He flipped his hair to the side, "I can do so much better then you. Besides, I'm into younger men, not girls." Alois smirked at his own comment. Ciel shivered slightly, knowing full on well that even if they were related, he still found the bluenette attractive. It was disturbing to him...

"See you loser!" Alois smirked as he ran off to join the large crowd of people ahead of them. The younger teen couldn't help but chuckle at his brother, he might be a stupid jock but he at least knew how to help him avoid everyone. Most people, including Sebastian, believe he's a bad guy. Honestly, the blonde's just trying to help Ciel keep his cover.

Ciel gasped as his vision went black and he felt a pair of hands over his eyes. After a moment, he relaxed a bit knowing all too well who it was, "Sebastian you idiot, you nearly killed me!" A small laugh came from behind him as the two hands moved from covering the blue orbs and wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"So sorry, I couldn't help it," The senior spoke, "You're just so easy to scare from behind." After a moment of awkward hugging, he let go and walked with him towards the large school at the end of the currently crowded street. Several students from various schools were walking past in various directions, some waiting at crosswalks so they could go across the street to the nearby private school.

You could easily spot who was going where based on their clothes. Regular clothed teens were going to the public schools, Willow Wood High, Middle, and Elementary. Uniformed children were going to LillyLuna's School of the Gifted, one of the most expensive high schools in the world, but you could walk out with a high school diploma and two master's degrees from just a year of attending school there. The ones dressed as nuns were going to the nearby Amish school, known as the Light's School. Finally, there was the most commonly found ones that ran around in sci-fi outfits, cosplays, and Lolita. They went to the arts college, which name was shortened by most people to Alimuni's Art Academy, or Triple A Academy.

Sebastian smiled at the boy, holding his hand as they walked off the white sidewalk onto the green lush of the schoolyard. It was large, and in the corner had an old dying willow tree. The campus had various buildings spread out, bright red doors lining the buildings for each classroom. The sports field was behind the large office building, which was the only building painted white. The rest were just red brick. There were sidewalks creating a giant labyrinth to each class, but nobody ever followed them unless they were new.

They went to the large tree, sitting under its canopy of leaves as they did every morning. Most people were afraid of the rumors behind the tree, so it gave them some privacy from the rest of the school's students.

They sat in content silence as they watched the other students. Alois was flirting with his "girlfriend" Elizabeth Middleford. She was the most popular girl in the school; with so many friends she can't even have them all in one phone. A lot of people don't realize that she's a poor girl until they've been to her house, but his brother only wants her for the sex. She's a prostitute that pays high, but from the rumors, she's well worth the money.

He looked at the outdoor lunch benches, where the nerds were. That was where Sebastian hung out when he wasn't with Ciel, the group was full of extreme gamers, amazing cosplayers, and people that nobody even realized was famous. Three voice actors and two game designers were in the clique, but only a handful of people knew their true identities.

There were the emos nearby them, which was where the bluenette would easily fit in if he tried. They loved bands, boys, depression, the colour black, and had really good tastes in people. Despite the fact that most of them self harm, their actually really nice and where most of the people that aren't white hang out. Their pretty much the only group that you can be yourself and still be accepted into.

The annoying jocks were walking up to them at that moment. They thought they were better than everyone else, and Ciel was no exception to that. Their favorite activity was beating him to a pulp, or chasing him down, or blaming him for their wrong doings.

The teen clung to the older one as they walked up. Their leader, named Sohma, was an Egyptian Prince. His bodyguard was Agni, and they were usually the ones who did the most damage. The only one who could ward them off was Sebastian, which was why the girls always adored him.

"Hey losers." The tanned teen said, olden earrings glimmered under his violet hair. He had on a red tank top and gym shorts, which revealed his muscles. He smirked as he walked up, picking Ciel up off his feet and throwing against the tree with most of his strength, "Hope you missed me."

The bluenette hissed in pain as his body quickly slid down the hard bark and landed with a thud on the cool ground. This was something he wasn't used to. Usually he'd just throw punches, but apparently he was going to use a different tactic. It frightened the smaller teen, especially when the group surrounded them and began to beat on them both.

Sebastian growled, trying and failing to fight them off, "If you're going to hurt someone don't hurt Ciel beat on me!" His body was beginning to go limp from the amount of pain he was in, so he couldn't feel the damage anyways. They had stopped for a moment to ponder the option, and then the one that had hold of the freshman dropped him to the ground to join in the beating of his hero.

Ciel's eyes went wide as he watched them, then they only seemed to get wider as he seen the red orbs meet his worried ones. They closed shut, and then he one by one fought off the large, overpowering high scholars. He grabbed Ciel's wrist and they both ran off towards the back of the school.

He led them to the building that was known as forbidden. You could actually enter it, but nobody ever did since it was rumored to be haunted by the ghost of the princess of Agni. Nobody ever remembered when the rumor had started, but it's why it's the two's hiding spot.

They ran inside and locked the door. It was an old classroom, desks lining the decaying white walls. There were some cabinets that were falling apart, and overgrowth was breaking through the tile floors and covering the chalkboard. There was a large table in the middle of the room that was once used as an art table, but it hadn't been used in years since they'd found a broken gun hidden inside it. It had become their seat in the room, since it was the only thing in the room stable enough to hold their weight.

Ciel panted softly in an attempt to catch his breath while Sebastian sat down, watch him for a bit then flicking an old pencil across the room when the boy sat next to him. They sat in silence, Ciel picking at the old paint remnants on the light wooded table and Sebastian watching him. "Hey," the senior was the first to break the silence, "Can I ask you something?"

The teen nodded a little, "You can ask me anything you want to..." He seemed to be a bit more distant and off in thought. He was wondering what question he had, and about the odd butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Was his face turning pink?

"What's your opinion of me?" He looked at the boy seriously, "You've seemed so distant lately...And you always get colour in your face when you meet eyes with me." He let out a small chuckle, "You look like one of my fan girls."

That caught the boy's attention, "I am not a fan girl!" The reaction made the other laugh, but then he went silent as the bluenette began to ponder the other question. Should he be honest with him about his...crush? His family wouldn't let be together, he doesn't have any money...But then again maybe they would for once see things his way. Or he lie and claim he doesn't see the male as anymore then a friend. If he did that though, it could hurt the other...He hated the thought of hurting Sebastian. But then he wouldn't have as much of a risk to his family, or his secret...

"Sebastian, I..."

* * *

Chapter 3! Ah, I can't believe I wrote all of that in one sitting. So much compared to what I usually write. Then again, I'm really having fun with this, I could barely stop myself from writing the whole thing. I hope you all liked it; Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated.

**CielxxRalts**


	4. A Dream of Hell

"He stalled on speaking, nervous to say the wrong thing. His scared blue eyes met the curious red orb's that stared down at him, waiting for a response, "Yes...?"

"I..." He bit his lip, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, "I think...I like you." He let out a loud sigh of relief before continuing his statement, "I like you as more than a friend." He waited for the other male to take in what he had said, looking down at the floor and playing with the hem of his skirt nervously. He couldn't believe it! He just admitted it. He admitted he liked the man...To both himself and Sebastian.

He felt a hand gently laid on top of his, making him look up slowly at the face that was now inches from his. The seniors face was inches from his own, making the bluenette's heart skip a beat. "I think I like you to, Ciel." Those words made the blood rush to his cheeks, painting them a light red. "No, I know I like you." The older teen leaned in, closing the small gap and letting their lips collide. Sebastian's hand gently brushed the bangs out of Ciel's eyes, revealing them both to him.

The freshman licked the older one's lips, asking for entrance. It surprised the dark haired male, but he happily obliged. His tongue prodded into the others, exploring the unfamiliar cavern, as did Ciel. They got more intense quickly, eyes closing and the bluenette wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Sebastian pulled the younger teen into his lap as they made out, not caring that the late bell had rung in the background.

As they pulled away for breath, neither of them could help but chuckle. They're known as the good little teacher's pets, and skipping class was not something they were well-known for doing. After a moment of silent staring, Ciel leaned in again for another kiss. It started off as gentle pecks, into a long kiss. Sebastian pulled away though, "How far are you willing to let this go...?" He had a serious but yet intriguing expression as he spoke.

"Well..." He pondered it for a moment, "No more than kissing." With that, they went back to their intense make out sessions through the entire class period. Once the dismissal bell rung, they left the building and went their separate ways.

Ciel walked through the outdoor "halls" trying to find his class. He had Language Arts with the one known as Professor Undertaker. He was insane and had been charged twice with pedophile acts, but the school still hired him. He spotted the door at the end of the hall and made his way inside. The walls were a pure white, as would any of the other classrooms rooms. The large whiteboard was in the front of the classroom, surrounded by various posters. Lines of desks in rows of five filled the room, most had students already sitting inside them. Undertaker was sitting in his desk in the back of the classroom, a creepy grin on his face once he spotted the teen.

As the teen took his assigned seat in the back of the classroom, next to the teacher's desk, he heard the teacher let out a dark chuckle, "Ciel, dearie, come here. I need to speak with you." When the teen didn't respond, pulling out the large, colourful Language Arts book and placing it on his small high school desk, he started to get irritated. "Phantomhive, I said come here."

He slowly rose off the small blue plastic chair, walking the few paces it took to get to the small grey desk stacked high with papers. Yellow eyes scanned him, the owner getting a big grin, "Behind the desk." Ciel did as he was told, nervously walking around it then waiting for further instruction. He suddenly felt the male's hand run up his thigh, making him take a small step back. He was too nervous to even speak; what if he molested him right there? What if he raped him? He can't do anything but hope someone sees, but since nobody pays attention, the chances were unlikely...

"Boy, come stand by me." The teacher demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him practically in front of the older male. A small gasp emitted from the freshman as he suddenly felt a hand rub his crotch. He felt the tears slowly streaming down his face from the fear of knowing he couldn't do anything. His face was pulled so the silver-haired man could whisper in his ear, "If anyone hears of this, I'll tell them all you're a boy."

With a small nod, Ciel went into his own thoughts to try and avoid thinking about the hand that was fondling his small length. Would Sebastian still like him if he knew the truth? If this is what Undertakers going to do with others around, what's Grell going to do when they're alone? Someone help...

He jumped when the bell rang, and the teacher let go of him and rushed him to sit down. Despite it being someone he loathed, he could still feel the small erection. It irritated him how easily aroused he was...So vulnerable. It won't take them much to make him submit to rape.

The class went on, besides the occasional touch, as if nothing had ever happened. He tried to focus on the work that was on the board, but the traumatizing thoughts kept striking him and making him go into deep thought. Will he end up getting raped? Well, he did have Sebastian to protect him in the more likely class, with Grell...

The class was soon dismissed, and Ciel was tempted to leave just because of the one class. Sebastian walked up to him, noticing the nervous expression on the boy. A frown formed on his lips, and he stopped the boy in his slow walk through the busy campus, "Ciel what's wrong?"

"Their using me..." A few tears slid down his face, "I don't want to face Grell...Undertaker molested m-me..." He broke down, falling to his knees in tears, "I'm scared of what that red-headed freak's going to do..." He looked up as he felt arms around him, listing him bridal-style and carrying him. Rather than going towards their next class, they were heading off campus.

Sebastian looked at him concerned, "Well then I think we should just go home. You don't deserve this torture." With that said, he carried the teen away from the large school to a café not too far from there. It was a quaint little area that people rarely visited, so they should be safe from anyone there.

He put the boy in one of the orange beanbag chairs in the corner of the small place, the chair sliding slightly on the wooden floors from the sudden weight. The boy looked up at him as the other sat beside him, "Sebastian, what are we going to do about our parents? Won't they be upset?" He watched as the male next to him shrugged, suddenly pulling him into his lap, "Answer me!"

"I don't really care what happens, as long as we're not split up." He hugged the boy tightly around the waist, Ciel looking up and him and pecking his lips as a silent response. The older male smiled at him and rested his chin on the other's head as they waited for the day to end idly.

Ciel snuggled into him, eyes beginning to lid drowsily. He could feel the man's grip tighten around him as he drifted to sleep. It wasn't long before he stopped feeling anything and he went numb, the darkness overcoming him as his mind started to play with his emotions and friends, twisting them into a movie that was known as a dream.

"Ciel..." A voice whispered, causing him to jolt 'awake.' He was in a pitch black room, the floors squeaked as a mysterious figure seemed to circle him in a slow manner, "Hello, Ciel..." The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint exactly who it belonged to. The small shadow that was now visible from his eyes getting used to the light, indicated the person had long hair. He had on pants, but no shirt. His eyes glowed a sickly lime green mixed with hints of yellow. Those eyes...

His dark chuckle made him realize, he was in a room with Grell. Alone. He tried to stand, but his body wasn't moving. He was tied by some sort of rope on his ankles and wrists, and a breeze made him shiver. He was clearly naked. There was duck tape covering his mouth, preventing him from screaming for help, but he tried the best he could.

"Mmph!" He whined, beginning to struggle against the rope that was starting to burn him, "Mm!" All it did was gain him a hard smack on the face, knocking him to his side. His body trembled as tears flowed down his cheeks, and the struggling stopped.

Grell walked closer, his face becoming visible. Spiked teeth were visible as he grinned, and he felt a hand force him up straight by his chin, "Hello, brat. I missed you at the concert last night." He let out a chuckle, "No more Sebastian to come save you now though." He could feel a hand pumping him slowly, making him hold back a moan, "Now I can make you feel good, and you can make me feel amazing." His face was pulled closer to the red heads, "No struggling or I'll make sure this is hell."

He felt arms around his waist suddenly, the grip was nearly painful, "Don't cry, little boy," He heard Undertakers voice whisper in his ear, "This won't be too painful." A hand trailed down his side and teased his entrance, causing him to squirm and whine in a weak protest. The last thing Ciel wanted was this...He wanted out, and he wanted out now!

"Shh, we don't want anyone important hearing us in here..." He chuckled, he voice seeming to turn into a mesh of Undertaker and Sebastian, "You'll be okay, so just calm down."

His eyes opened and he jolted forward, body trembling hard as he looked around. He was in the café again, Sebastian pulling him back and looking at him, "You okay love?" Ciel shook his head, causing the senior to pull him into a tight hug, "Nobody's ever going to hurt you. I'm not going to let them, remember that..."

Their eyes met, the bluenette seeming to relax under him, "They almost r-raped me i-in my sleep..." He started to sob, "I woke up before he..." He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his, making him forget almost everything and get lost in the soft, gentle kiss. His face turned pink as the other male slowly pulled away, pushing a stray stand of hair from his face.

"I love you, Ciel." Sebastian's voice was serious but also loving, a smile forming on both of their lips.

"I love you to." Ciel cuddled up to him once again, kissing him on the cheek, "You're perfect..."

* * *

Well, I've had one hell of a week, so I hope you enjoy this way overdue chapter.


	5. This Is What Home Is

"Perfect?" Sebastian chuckled in response, resting his chin on the younger male's head, "I wouldn't say perfect, but I am pretty amazing."

Ciel laughed and playfully pushed him, "Self-centered much?" They went back and forth, happy smiles on their faces and an occasional kiss being shared between them. As they settled down, Ciel noticed his phone ringing. "Who would call me?" He mumbled to himself as his hand reached to grab it. It was lying off to the side from their play fighting, playing some metal song that was popular. As his eyes met the name across the black screen, he nearly dropped it in anxiety.

"Who's calling?" The older teen seemed suddenly concerned as he reached to look at the device. He soon understood why the younger teen was so nervous.

His mother's name was written across the touch screen in a deep red. The three options were to set it aside, push the small green phone icon and pick up, or the red X to ignore. The bluenette looked at his lover, "Wh-what should I d-do?" His voice was quivering and his body trembling slightly as he asked the question.

Sebastian stared for a moment, looking at him with a nervous expression on his face, "I'd answer it..." He watched as the younger male pushed the answer button, holding the shaking phone up to his ear.

"Ciel Phantomhive where are you?!" Rachel's voice rang in the bluenette's ears, the shriek being so loud that even Sebastian could hear, "I got a call from the school! I know you aren't there you useless...brat!"

"Mom I'm sorry!" He tried to explain himself, "L-look, there's two teacher that-"

She cut him off before he could finish, "No. I don't want your pathetic excuses. You get your mistake of a child's ass home right now or I'll make sure your precious band tickets are burn in the fireplace at your grandmothers during tonight's dinner." With a dark chuckle, she hung up, leaving the older male to deal with his 'girlfriends' newly formed tears.

Sebastian stood, holding Ciel in his arms. His hands traced circles in his back as he hugged him, trying his best to comfort the boy. He felt the frightened teen slowly seem to calm down, so the senior sat him down, "Come on, I'll walk you home...Alright? You'll have to face her alone though. I have my own family to deal with."

"Thanks, for everything." The boy smiled up at him. He made it sound as if it was the last time they would speak, but he didn't question it. Instead, he took the younger boy's hand and they made their way out to the quiet streets.

After they had walked for a bit in silence, he looked down at the other and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. One kiss turned to two, two turned to five, and soon enough they were in an alleyway near his house. The senior's lips were on the freshman's neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive pale skin and leaving a small bruise. Ciel let out small moans from the feeling, getting hard. Thankfully his skirt was just big enough that the growing length wasn't visible, but he knew he was going to be in deep trouble if his mom found out anything...

"Sebastian..." The bluenette gasped out, "I-I need to get home before Rachel g-gets to...Upset..!" The man above him slowly stopped his actions, a final peck on the lips ending their love actions completely. Silently, he sat the boy on his feet and walked with him the remainder of the way. He finally spoke when the pair of them had reached the doorstep to his home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He looked down at the boy, who nodded and got on his toes to kiss the man's cheek. The raven haired male chuckled, and then walked away to his own home. It wasn't too far away, just a few blocks down the street from the development Ciel lived in then a right turn to a small apartment complex. It was a quaint, old apartment house that had been turned into a foster home for orphans.

Pale fingers wrapped around the bronze doorknob into the home, slowly turning and revealing the small hallway full of pictures of him and his makeshift family. He closed the door behind him, walking inside and smiling a little at the images. He may have been the only boy at the place besides the owner, but he didn't mind. It meant he knew how to treat a lady; after all he was surrounded by them.

He walked through the hallway to the end, each step echoing around him off the hardwood floors and crimson painted walls. He stopped for a moment to look at one image in particular. A boy that appeared about six or seven was sitting next to a much younger, about twelve, Sebastian. They looked as if they could be twins, both having black hair and red eyes. Sebastian let out a sigh as he ran his hand over the image of the boy in the bed, then tracing the dark wooden frame's patterns that were delicately carved by the man himself.

After a moment of looking at the photo he walked through the door in front of him, revealing a living area that was once a reception office. The desk that once held papers now holds empty dishes, and the whole side of the room was converted into a kitchen. On the other side of the room there were old battered chairs in front of a small television stacked on a few boxes. The only thing that had any value in the area was a large, well-kept grand piano. It had been left when the apartment complex was evicted and sold to the current owner, and since it worked well they cleaned it up and now use it for more than just decoration.

"Sebastian!" An old voice chuckled, "You're home awful early! Not even the little ones are awake from their nap yet." Sebastian smiled and looked at the door to his left, which led to another hallway. Standing in its doorway was the person that he'd learned to call his father, Tanaka. He'd raised him from when he was ten until now, and despite his age, has done a good job doing it.

He chuckled at the old man, who was still dressed in his grey shirt and boxer briefs from sleeping, "Yes, I've had a rather long day." He sat in the battered green couch, sighing as it squeaked under his weight. He picked at the matching green wallpaper as the elder took a seat next to him.

"Care to explain?" Tanaka pulled on his arm to try to stop him from pulling it off, "And can you stop doing that? You know as well as I do we don't have the money to replace it right now."

Sebastian turned to face him, "Sorry." He let out a longer sigh then spoke, "As for my day, I got a girlfriend whose hiding secrets, her mother's obviously abusive. She's also getting molested by two of her teachers." After he said that, he stood and walked to the kitchen. Opening the small white fridge, he pulled an apple from a bag and nibbled on it, "The worst part is, is that I have to deal with it all plus everything I always had." He looked at his feet as he ate his ruby snack.

Tanaka nodded, "I see." He stood up and walked in front of him. Being shorter he had to look up to make eye contact, "Everything will be fine. You just have to give it time...And as for everything else, one of our family members is being adopted by a real family. One less person on your shoulders, but then again, a new boy's here..."

This perked the other male up, "A new person, and a boy, too?" Tanaka laughed and nodded, and Sebastian was off. He rushed through the hall and opened a door labeled "Alois's room." It was the only room that wasn't occupied, and sure enough a little boy, looking around eight, was arranging his new room to his liking.

He had slightly spiky red hair that covered his eyes a bit, and icy blue eyes. His clothes were tattered and destroyed, faded blue overalls that had turned to grey with a stripped green tee shirt covered in holes and even more faded away. His pale skin was covered in dirt, but he had a shy smile nonetheless. The boy looked at him, taking a step back nervously, "H-hello..." His voice was high, but soft. Nervous, you could say.

"Hello there," Sebastian gave him a gentle smile, sitting on the blue bed, "What's your name, little one?" He looked around the room rather than at him to try to make him seem less nervous. The room itself was as it was left twelve years ago. The green carpet looked horrible against the bright blue walls, but the room was covered in so many football posters you could hardly even tell. The white ceiling even had a few on it! The white dresser's bottom drawer still stuck open, since it got caught in something in the back and no longer closes. Sebastian's guess is a condom, but the dozens of expired ones and wrappers were clearly disposed of before the boy's arrival.

The old faded picture of Alois and a boy sat on top of the dresser, small black frame turned grey from the dust that's collected on it. From here, he couldn't make out much, so he gave up trying and looked back at the little boy. He was clearly trying to gain the willpower to speak, which made the man chuckle. Suddenly the redhead spoke barely above a whisper, "L-Luca...Luca Macken...Trancy." Luca got a big grin after he said that, feeling accomplished in finally saying something.

"Luca," Sebastian repeated, thinking about the name. Why did it seem so familiar? "I like it. I'm Sebastian, and don't worry, nothing will happen to you here." He smiled a bit more as the boy seemed to relax, walking up to him and sitting beside the older male, "So how old are you, anyways? You seem awful young."

Luca's head bobbed as he spoke, seeming a bit more bubbly them before, "Uh uh! I'm only eight! But I like to be called ten, 'cause when I'm ten then I have two numbers in my age instead of one!" This made Sebastian chuckle again, he was so innocent. He still had a child-like nature despite what's most likely happened to him, which is rare.

"Well then, I'll call you ten. Alright?" The boy's head continued nodding, and soon he felt small arms wrap around him. He pulled the boy onto his lap and sighed, "The others will be home soon. Want to meet your new family?" The boy smiled up at him as a silent yes, "Well then, getting you cleaned up might be a good idea. C'mon, you need a bath." He stood, carrying the boy in his arms as they began to prepare for the small child, Luca Macken Trancy, to meet his new sisters.

* * *

Alright you guys, this wasn't to SebaCiely but it's the chapter that really sets up the storyline. Next chapter will be in Ciel's P.O.V!

Gimmie reviews. I feed off them and I write more when I get them. Cause they remind me "Hey, quit making Sims content and write something!"

_~CielxxRalts_


	6. Final AN for Fanfic

Dear Readers

I'm tired of being told off for my fanfictions (this is what...the 4th time now ive been spammed with "it's MA were reporting you.") So instead of being part of the rebellion, leaving it up, and whining about it, im moving sites. I'll update more regularly as well, so PLEASE go to my profile and click on the link to my wattpad account. All rated T fanfictions will remain on here and be updated, so if you read Ciel's Journal it's going on both websites. If you read me M rated ones, which is where this will be posted, the storys will be removed Sunday on here and reposted on Wattpad. If you don't have one and won't make one, subscribe to my youtube, which will also have a link, and I'll soon be updating the facebook to an actual page.

Mixceny


End file.
